


Wonderbird on Mend

by hart051



Series: Wonderbird Processing [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Summary: Batman Inc. proteges come by the Hub for the first time to apologize to The Outsiders and current Team members. It leaves a certain couple with a question about their relationship. Will Wonderbird get back together?*set during “Nevermore”, especially after the Watchtower gathering.** ClockworkFirefly had contributed to fic. (site claims writer does not allow others to invite them as co-creators.)
Relationships: Bart Allen & Cissie King-Jones, Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr., Cassie Sandsmark & Traci Thurston, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Jaime Reyes, Eduardo Dorado Jr. & Virgil "Static" Hawkins, Garfield Logan & Everyone, Jaime Reyes & Cassie Sandsmark, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Stephanie Brown & Cissie King-Jones, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Wonderbird Processing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835713
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Wonderbird on Mend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFirefly/gifts).



> *To save my sanity and character count, I'll be referring to Clockwork Firefly as CF for short, I had to 'redo' my post! 
> 
> After reading some YJ-16 Wonderbird works on this site, I ended up inspired to do one myself in connection to events in "Outsiders". I had enlisted CF's help from his most recent comment. He had requested in earlier ones that I do something related to Wonderbird. I was unsure how to proceed with the Wonderbird conversation. Making up seemed unrealistic and breaking up seemed 'drastic'. I also wanted to make sure the dialogue was 'meaningful'. CF checked grammar and helped generate ideas and lines whenever I got stumped. So major thanks to you CF for your support in this endeavor! I had a blast working with you. I look forward to seeing your comments and possibly working with you in the future! 
> 
> This work features as you can see from the tags, the relationships of other character in relation with the 'Batman Inc. fiasco', other 'Nevermore' events and the featured pair themselves. Assume everyone is in 'civillian'/'casual' wear. Hope you all enjoy! Check out my other works and CF's as well!
> 
> For an exercise or fun here are somethings to find in the work (The order is relevant. Please try to do this before the end notes. The + are optional.):  
> \- It's not evident, but I based some of Cassandra Cain's characterization off another DC carnation from a DCUA movie. It was released in 2017. (name movie and character)  
> \- There's a joke made about batboys and their preferred time of day. (name who makes the joke)  
> \- A pun reworked for the setting. (original joke, comment that you know what it means)  
> \- There's an iconic movie line used by one of the characters. (name the movie, the line and who in the work said it)  
> \- There's a line used by a character in the work that had been used by a season 1 character. (name the original speaker and the present speaker.)  
> \+ Number of callbacks to the original/S1 Team: This something I do with my works, try to connect them and make callbacks to previous seasons. (I don't have an actual number, but see for yourselves how many I did.)  
> \+ CF's addition: I'll make note of it at the end, but for those familiar with mine and/or CF's style of writing there's at least one I think is obvious enough to tell.

Currently in the Hub a game of holographic hockey was being played. Standing by watching from the sides were Traci, Violet and Tara. All the Outsiders except Beast Boy (and Vic who had wanted to spend some time with his dad back in Detroit) were present for another bonding session which were also open to members of the Team as well. 

“Which dream team will win this tiebreaker?” Bart announced like some cheesy announcer holding a TV remote as a mic, speeding around. “Will it be the former Runaways, Goldshock?” Bart gestured to Ed and Virgil at one end of the table. “Or will it be the former Team members, Bluewonder?” He gestured dramatically to Jaime and Cassie.

Bart had gotten hooked on the ‘retro’ idea of ship names regardless of whether the relationship is friendly, romantic etc. For the most part the spectators were enjoying it, laughing along with the speedster’s highly charged enthusiasm.

“We’ve got this don’t we E.D.?” Virgil asked.

“I’ve got your back Static, well left.” Ed returned.

“Let’s kick some puck, Blue!” Cassie cheered.

“Yeah, you’re-”, Jaime began only to have an argument with Scarab, ”Yes, I know we can’t actually kick the puck. She’s was just saying-”

“You need a moment to count your future losses Blue?” Virgil taunted.

“Scarab is telling me numerous ways to deal with your trash talk Static, ranging from annoying to deadly.” Jaime deadpanned. “Your next action decides what I do next.”

“Noted.” Virgil commented.

Ed smirked.

Bart laughed. “Enough talk let’s-”

_Recognized Robin B-2-0_

“Never thought I would hear that again.” Virgil said.

“What’s Tim doing here?” Traci asked.

_Spoiler B-2-7, Arrowette B-2-8, Orphan B-3-5, Beast Boy B-1-9._

“Oh, this ought to be good!” Jaime remarked.

All three bat-proteges, the archer girl and shapeshifter actor entered the room.

“What’s going on Gar?” Ed asked.

“I’ll let the group speak for themselves.” He answered.

Without warning, Cassie proceeded to storm out of the room and coldly bumped her shoulder into Tim as she left. 

“That’s not a good sign.” Bart observed.

“I’ll go after her.” Traci announced rushing after Cassie.

“So you all know what happened and are wondering why all of us are here.” Tim announced.

“Really? Surprised it took you this long to detect that.” Virgil started.

“I know what we did was misguided-”

“That’s one word for it.” Bart interjected.

“Are you going to let me speak?” 

“Let’s see,” Jaime began. “You basically pulled the same crap with Artemis’ fake death-”

“That wasn’t me-” Tim tried to protest.

Jaime glared at his former colleague. “Don’t say it was because you were following orders from your mentors.”

“Still pissed about the whole Ivo incident.” Virgil added crossing his arms in solidarity.

“But-”

“Y’all just up and leave. No warning, not telling us ‘we’re leaving the team, but we’re still heroes’ just pulling Light-level strings like some deranged puppet master.” Virgil continued.

“And let’s not forget what happened with all the secret keeping.” Jaime followed. “Miss M brain blasted Aquaman who didn’t actually betray the Team. Then got captured to undo what she did at the risk of her own life. I wouldn’t know anything about mind-fixing, but I doubt it was easy.”

“Even with that example, we still made a dent in the Light and the Reach, and I won’t deny what you said is correct. We still took in consideration what could have happened and kept the Outsiders’ integrity in check.” 

All of them gave the “really” look. Tim clenched his hands into fist at his side, his knuckles turning white.

“I want to say upfront and in person to all of you, I’m sorry to have pulled that on you.”

“Sorry’s not going to fix whatever it is you have with Cassie.” Virgil retorted.

“We’re sorry too.” Stephanie said, stepping between her fellow bat-protege and The Outsiders. “Cissie and I are just as guilty for leaving you guys and working for Batman Inc. But we honestly thought what Batman was planning was for the greater good.“

Cissie nodded as well.

“I’m not.” The newest bat-protege said only to get some strange looks from both her teammates and their former colleagues. “Not sorry that is.”

“That’s because you weren’t part of the Team.” Cissie reasoned. “Why did you come anyways?”

“Had nothing else to do.” She shrugged. “Plus, I wanted to meet the Outsiders in person.”

“Is there anything else that needs to be said or shared?” Gar asked.

“We heard about what happened to Joan.” Cissie said walking up to Bart. “I’m sorry about your loss Bart.”

For a moment the speedster looked down. Cissie hesitated to place a hand on his arm, before Bart pulled her into a hug she returned.

“Are we cool?” Tim offered a hand to shake.

Jaime gave a glare with a frustrated moan before walking up to the batboy taking it tentatively. “Okay _hermano_ we’re cool, just no more ‘behind-the-scenes’ shit please.” 

“Although Cassie’s a different story.” Virgil mentioned.

“ _Si_. I’ve seen plenty of pissed-off meta-teens to know she was going to blow if she stayed in the room a second longer.” Ed shared.

“Says the formerly angsty and temperamental Eduardo Jr.” Virgil elbowed his teammate.

“You know what I mean.” He returned.

“Yeah, don’t expect our help with Cassie _ese_.” Jaime commented. “I love her, but I don’t want to be her new punching bag.”

“Me too.” Bart piped up.

“Noted.” Gar said.

Tim sighed. “Where is she?”

“Probably at the gym level or the simulation room. She’s been going there a lot.” Virgil answered.

“Gym’s a level below here, simulation is two.” Gar explained.

Tim nodded and went to the elevator. His female companions watched sympathetically at their friend’s situation.

“So what now?” Bart asked.

“I guess it’s now a two-on-one game.” Jaime glumly said.

“Dude, you have Scarab.” Virgil pointed.

“It’s not going to help me all the time.”

“No prob Blue. I’ve got you covered.” Gar strode up and took his place next to his friend. ”’Sides even with Scarab you kind of suck at hockey.”

“Don’t agree with him.” Jaime muttered to the side.

“What a twist, taking up Wonder Girl’s spot we have the legendary green celebrity, unofficial leader of the Outsiders and grand master at holographic hockey, Beast Boy! Who will win? Goldshock or will it be Blue-green?” Bart pondered for a second. “Or Green-blue?”

“If you ask me KF,” Cissie intervened using a different prop for a mic. “Beast Beetle has a better ring to it.” Bart nodded approvingly and gestured for her to take over. “So will Goldshock take home the gold or will Beast Beetle turn them black and blue?”

“It’s good to see some things haven’t changed.” Stephanie chuckled joining the sideline spectators.

“Is it always this loud?” Cassandra asked, wincing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie was currently attacking a punching bag.

“Cassie?” Traci called her friend.

Cassie continued punching the bag.

“Cassie?”

The same response, no answer but grunts from hitting the bag.

Traci sighed. Feeling she had no choice she used her magic to break a link on the sandbag. As the bag hit the ground, it tore apart and the sand burst over the mat creating a mini desert wasteland with jagged edges of leather creating mountains and chains outlining the new mini landscape.

“What gives?” Cassie yelled. She narrowed her sky blue eyes at her friend.

“You didn’t seem to hear me over the punching and grunting, so I had to act.” Traci retorted.

“Really Traci?”

“What’s wrong Cassie?” Traci beseeched moving closer to her. “Talk to me.”

Cassie let out a frustrated growl reminiscent of past Superboy’s angst growls, before clomping to one of the exercise machines. She plopped herself onto the seating portion, her elbows resting on her knees. 

“I just couldn’t take it, alright.” She admitted.

Traci placed herself right next to her friend. After a beat she nudged her fellow hero gently. 

“You know what any Batboy and Dracula have in common?” Cassie raised her eyebrow dubiously. “They are weakest during the day.”

Cassie laughed melancholically. “You’re lucky Jaime’s not one of them.”

“He’s still a guy, so is Tim.” Traci shrugged. “They can be dense sometimes.”

“Jaime’s too nice to pull the whole ‘you-know’ crap.” Cassie gestured vaguely as Traci nodded in acknowledgement.

“Do you still want to be with him? After all this?”

“We’ve been together for two years. We’re each others’ first.”

“First?” Traci repeated, then her eyes widened. “Wait. Did you and him-?”

“No.” Cassie answered immediately. “We shared a bed once, but nothing happened.”

“Oh, sorry.” Traci flushed.

“We tried last Thanksgiving, but we didn’t break up-break up.”

Cassie rested her head on Traci’s shoulder

“I mean I couldn’t.”

Traci pulled her friend in a hug. 

“Knock knock.”

Both girls looked up and saw a black haired blue-eyed boy by the doorway. 

“Hi Tim.” Traci greeted bluntly.

“Traci, can I have a word with Cassie alone?” Tim asked.

Traci narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Cassie. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll text you if I need help with the body.” Cassie muttered.

Traci winced. “I’m going upstairs to see how Jaime’s doing at hockey.” She said aloud as she walked by Tim and gave him a glare. 

“I know to expect black cats, spilled salt and misfired batarangs if I do anything unsavory.” Tim whispered as Traci approached him.

“I would worry more about being caught in a superhuman suplex than getting thirteen days of bad luck.” Traci whispered in return, she gave a ‘threatening’ smile. “Break a leg.”

Traci had left and it was just the two of them.

“Cassie,” Tim began walking a few feet up with the caution of a ranger approaching an injured wild animal. Cassie avoided his eyes, but remained in place. “Can we talk?”

* * *

Traci made her way back to the main room. It sounded chaotic, but nothing worth running back as though she was Kid Flash. When she walked into the room apparently the ‘holographic hockey match’ was over and now was a one-on-one match of Stephanie playing against Violet. Cissie and Tara on one side cheering their closest friend on respectively.

“Hang in there Violet!”

“Come on Steph!”

On the other side, Forager had joined the group and was cheering Violet on as well, with Virgil shamelessly flirting with Cassandra.

“Violet Harper can win! Violet Harper had died before! Violet Harper saved friends and Hive from the Anti-Life Equation! Violet Harper saved Victor Stone from Fatherbox! Violet Harper can do anything!”

“She died before?” Cassandra asked, not at all believing what Forager said.

“Violet Harper/Halo died several times. Violet Harper had been a Motherbox, before resurrecting in Gabrielle Dou’s body. Gabrielle Dou had been killed.”

Cassandra gave a ‘look’ which wasn’t much. “Is he serious?”

“Yes. He’s serious.” Virgil answered pausing. “But so am I.” He said huskily.

Cassandra gave him the cold shoulder.

_Ouch._

Traci rolled her eyes and immediately headed over to the circular couch at the other side of the main room. There, the other boys were playing a video game. It was a new one. For some reason, a bunch of orange apes (Orangutans?) were throwing bananas at a bunch of old ladies holding canes and walkers (among other things) to deflect them.

“Stop using your superspeed _hermano_!” Jaime shouted in his older brother's voice.

“I’m a speedster. I do everything fast.” Bart countered amused.

“You can’t win at this game with superspeed.” Ed remarked casually.

“Not to mention if you break another controller, you’re officially banned from playing any video games here!” Gar enunciated.

Bart slowed down enough to be fast for a non-speedster.

Traci sighed, not unaffectionately though. She plopped herself next to Jaime who had fortunately taken a seat at one of the ends. 

“Hi.” She whispered in his ear before giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Or it was supposed to. Jaime intercepted her mouth before she could pull back.

“Hey dude, focus!” Ed reproached, slightly disgusted. “I need your help to fight off these monkeys!”

“Orangutans.” Gar corrected. “They’re Orangutans. Monkeys have tails.”

“I’m starting to hate monkeys.”

“You sound like Superboy.” 

Ed made a face. “Why does that sound like another comment of how I had anger issues?”

“That’s so meme-worthy.” Bart mused. “Bet that gets over 10ks on Flitter.” 

Ed sighed. He returned his focus back to the game.

“So what are you guys playing?” Traci asked.

“ _Grandmas vs Orangutans: Elders Gone Bananas_.” Jaime answered.

 _What the-!_ She snickered at a thought

“So you and Ed-” Traci coughed. “-are grandmas?”

Bart spluttered. Jaime’s tanned skin started to turn scarlet as did the Argentinian's. 

Traci raised her eyebrow in amusement. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Jaime?”

Ed turned his head away ‘to cough in his shoulder’.

Jaime glared at his ‘fellow grandma’. “In the game.”

She laughed. “Who suggested this?”

“Who do you think?”

“Ask monkey-” Ed coughed. ”Sorry, orangutan boy.”

Gar gave a ‘whatever’ as he focused intently on the game, especially since his ‘fellow orangutan’ seemed to be losing it.

“I have a question for you too ‘Abuelita Ed’.” Traci drawled, Jaime smirked at his girlfriend’s jab at Ed. “Or should I say ‘Abuelita Dorado’?”

Bart had lost it. His laughing fit incapacitating him, gripping his stomach.

“It’s not that funny!” Ed exclaimed, flushing as red as his El Dorado jacket.

Jaime snickered.

“No, it’s not funny.” Gar said briefly normal, only to chuckle. 

“ _Dios Mio_.” Ed lowered his head shaking it side to side.

“It’s hilarious!” Gar exclaimed.

That got all of them laughing, much to Ed’s dismay. The match ended with ‘the Grandmas’ as the winners.

“So ready to retire after your golden moment ‘A-” Bart began to quip only to be stopped by ‘the Grandmas’.

“Finish that sentence and I will forget you ever existed.”

“I will gladly let Scarab terminate you on mode or not.”

Bart immediately went silent and decided to ask a question. 

“So how’s Cassie?” 

“Moded.” Traci said with the gravity of a black hole.

“That bad?”

Traci gave Bart a nod, returning her eyes to the screen.

“Tim asked me to leave to give them a moment. I hope it doesn’t-”

Before she could continue, Virgil had plopped himself down at the other end of the seating arrangement as he sighed loudly. Everyone looked over at the new arrival.

“Catwoman stole your tongue?” Gar asked, teasing his fellow Outsider.

“Not now, Gar.” Virgil moaned.

“So what were you saying about ‘Wonderbird’?” Bart asked.

“Wonder-who?” Ed asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

“Wonderbird.” Bart repeated getting blank looks. He sighed. “‘Wonder’ from Wonder Girl. ‘Bird’ for Robin. Wonderbird.”

All that got him was frustrated groans from Virgil.

“I hope it doesn’t end badly.” Traci finished, leaning in against Jaime who in turn wrapped an arm around her.

“You think Wonderbird will get back together?”

“I don’t think so.” Ed answered, gesturing. “With the whole ‘Batman Inc.’ and whatnot.”

“Not surprising.” Traci muttered in agreement looking cross.

Jaime looked at his girlfriend. “Tim’s not a bad guy, just a guy who made bad choices.”

“Says a guy.”

He raised his arms in surrender. “I’m just saying, so we don’t go on the whole ‘I hate Tim Drake’ train.” He exhaled adding, “That goes the same for Cissie and Steph.”

“Tim broke Cassie’s heart.” Traci dictated, emphasizing ‘broke’.

“You both have a point.” Ed interjected. “There’s a chance we’ll be seeing him, them again. You especially Traci. You’re on the Team. I don’t really know any of them that well, but I’m not saying you all should forgive him. Not right away.”

“I’m with Ed.” Gar concurred. “I can’t say I forgiven them, but I’m not angry at least. And that anger can eat you up from the inside. Even if it’s for someone else.”

“I get both your points. I’m more worried about Cassie.”

“I’d worry more about the physical damage to the building.” Virgil shared, then clarified. “Not to assume the worst, but-”

“I doubt Wonderbird left the building.” Gar said.

“I wish we could see what’s going on.” Traci said wistfully.

Gar smiled as wide as a Cheshire Cat. He pulled up a remote and waved it with his hand. “As you wish.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim and Cassie had decided to continue their talk on the roof. The fact that one of them was someone who could easily rip a head off a man, it made more sense to do it somewhere else. They both wordlessly made their way up the stairs. Tim led with footsteps as soundless as a ninja, while Cassie’s could be heard in their collective silence. Like a gentleman, Tim opened the door, holding it. He pointed with his chin for her to go first. His dark blue eyes followed.

 _Still a gentleman despite everything._ Cassie thought sadly.

She continued up through the doorway and didn’t bother to look back at him. To ease her mind, Cassie walked over to the railing. She leaned over it, elbows resting on the metal bars. She picked a point on the horizon to ease her mind and keep herself from… from what exactly? 

They were a couple for two years. And without so much as a goodbye or a word, he left her side. She didn’t need a boyfriend not now and certainly not in the past, but she had wanted him. She had thought of him as the guy who was privileged being Robin, but certainly not rude or a braggart. He was insecure despite several praises he got from Nightwing who is basically his big brother and Babs who is like an older sister to him. She had tried to get Tim to tell her what’s going on, ambushing him in his own city on Thanksgiving of all days. All she got was the whole ‘I can’t tell you, but it’s for the greater good’ crap. And when she brought up the question of their relationship there was nothing he could say, except that Batman was asking for him. Now he’s the one who wants to talk to her. Does he want to get back together or break up? Does she want that? After the whole ‘Batman Inc.’ fiasco? Using the Outsiders like chess pieces?

The door closed softly. After several beats, Tim walked up to her side and leaned over the railing, imitating her pose.

“I know you’re angry at me.”

Cassie didn’t bother making a comment, let alone look at him. Tim paused before continuing.

“I’m sorry about the whole ‘Batman Incorporated’ fiasco. For choosing to get involved and not even bothering to tell you, but you know how Bruce is with secrets.”

She rolled her eyes. _Men._

“Cassie,” Tim beseeched, leaning in closer to her. “Can you please look at me?”

“I don’t know.” Cassie shrugged. “The sky is pretty distracting.”

“I’m serious.” Tim insisted.

“So am I. It’s not everyday I can look out at the sky, because I’m too busy with ‘work’.”

Tim winced as though he pulled an arrow she had shot at him out of his stomach. “I deserve that. But,-”

“What?”

Tim hesitated. “I still want to be with you.”

 _WHAT._ She thought she was hearing things.

“Cassie, I wanted to tell you so badly, but with what Batman planned. I couldn’t do it.”

“You did what Batman asked.”

“I did.” He was very earnest. “I know it was all kinds of wrong-”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Cassie drawled.

Tim groaned running a hand over his hair. He exhaled. “Okay. Let me try again. Do you still love me?”

Cassie pondered a long while, before answering. “I do.”

Tim’s eyes brightened a shade. “Do you want us to be a couple again?” He asked, sounding hopeful. “After everything.”

Cassie looked down at the ground. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Tim managed to say. It sounded like a question, but there was a hint of anger in it.

Cassie met his gaze, her sky blue eyes blazing. Tim half blinked but didn’t veer away. “Maybe if you told me this months ago, when I came to Gotham on Thanksgiving of all days, I would know. But I learned about your little ‘Batman Inc.’ -which is fitting considering who Batman is out of uniform-from Gar two months before today. You didn’t have an answer for me when I came and pulled the ‘Batman-has-a-secret-mission-for-me’ card not giving me any answer whatsoever or even a ‘goodbye’ or heck, a kiss means more than seeing the back of our cape!”

“I’ve gone on secret missions before with Batman. I don’t always tell you what happened and you were okay with it.” Tim countered, eyes the color of the ocean’s surface during a storm.

“Not when it's an act!” She gritted her teeth. “The whole ‘Reach Invasion’ with Kaldur trying to tee-it-up was one thing, but staging the ‘Ivo Incident’ like it was some deranged puppet show. That’s crossing the line. Fake news. That’s not what the Outsiders stand for.”

“Diana had a similar thought.” 

Cassie continued as though he didn’t say anything. “We want to give the meta-teens hope from-”

“Seeing other meta-teen and super-powered individuals such as yourself being heroes. Doing the right things and not have to let politicians argue for hours, saving lives.” Tim finished still calm, but not angry.

“So glad you read our mission statement.” Cassie remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Really?” Tim posed, hands behind his back. “I thought it was: Get on board or get out of the way.”

Tim gave a sideways look at Cassie. Cassie bit the corners of her mouth. 

“I’m surprised Superboy didn’t sue you for copyright infringement.” 

Cassie managed a laugh. “You should have seen his face when Gar said it.”

“I really missed a lot.” He looked down at his shoes, melancholic.

“Aren’t you the computer wiz?” Cassie leaned against the railing, this time her back to the sky elbows resting on the bar. “You could just pull up Flitter and search up #outsiders or whatever.”

“The media is malleable.” Tim met her gaze. “Nothing compares to hearing about it from you.”

Cassie huffed and Tim laughed. Working with and for Batman gave little room for humor.

“So what now?” Tim asked.

“You still want to be together.” Cassie paused. “But I don’t. Not if this is the result. I don’t want to be left in the dark, only to be used as a pawn.”

He looked like a kicked puppy. “I understand.” He said emphatically. “But, I’m not hearing a definitive ‘no’.”

“I don’t want to break up with you.” Cassie hesitated. “I mean...I just can’t.”

* * *

Back in the Hub, everyone gathered around the couch to watch the newest soap featuring Wonderbird. Gar found them through his security cams he owned the building, heading up the stairs to the roof. After an argument, everyone (except Violet) agreed to watch Wonderbird without audio to not be accused of spying or lessen the impact of being accused of such acts. At some point Forager gathered snacks for everyone. He was prepping a bowl of popcorn for himself. Bart had a personal mountain of it already scarfing half a box of cookies.

“Shouldn’t we not do this?” Violet asked. “This seems private.”

“You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to, Violet.” Traci said. “Besides, it’s not like they’ll know.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” Stephanie said knowingly. “He’s going to find the camera, eventually.”

Cissie nodded in agreement. Cassandra concurred. The rest of the room muttered in agreement.

“I still think this is wrong.” Violet repeated her original sentiment. Her face worried and something else. 

“Let’s go to my room.” Tara suggested. She was empathetic to Violet’s discomfort, knowing that what was on screen was probably hitting close to home in Violet’s heart. “I borrowed a movie Harper mentioned we should watch, we can watch it together.”

“But-”

“You can’t stop them from doing it, but I know it’s not-” Tara struggled to find the words. “The morality of their actions that’s bothering you.”

Tara wrapped Violet in a hug. Violet hugged back, pressing her cheek on top of Tara’s head.

Forager had just exited from the kitchen, happy about his bowl of popcorn and a chance to learn more about human interactions when he focused on his closest friends. He looked from the screen to Violet and Tara and then to his bowl of popcorn. With no delay, he gave his bowl of untouched popcorn to Bart.

“You okay, Forager?” Ed asked. He was sitting by Bart’s side noticing the mournful clicks Forager made.

“Forager is not okay with friend Violet Harper. Violet Harper is as Bart Allen says ‘feeling the mode’. Forager had wanted to take a chance on spying on Wonderbird to learn more about human courtships and endings of courtships, but Forager’s Hive is most important to Forager.” Forager clicked again. “Forager wants to uncrush Violet Harper’s heart, however long uncrushing takes.”

Ed nodded solemnly. “I hear you. It’s alright Forager. You’re a good friend. You’ll hear more about it somehow.”

“Tell you about it later as thanks for the popcorn.” Bart added.

Forager joined Tara in comforting Violet. The three of them headed up the stairs.

“Are they going to be okay?” Traci asked. “I can see why Violet wouldn’t want to watch this.”

“Her boyfriend went from hero to kinslayer.” Jaime added. “Why would she want to watch something that would remind her of her last and probably worst memory of her boyfriend?”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying it’s not surprising. This had been why I didn’t try dating after I got Scarab. If-”

Jaime paused, massaging his temples. “No. I can’t think like that. You’re right.”

Traci knew Scarab was having a moment with him. It wasn’t hard at least for her to guess what Scarab was saying, but she wasn’t sure when Jaime started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“It said I quote: ’Scarab finds it most illogical for Jaime Reyes to be ‘moded’ with the most distracting person in your life, the Traci Thurston is right next to you.’” Jaime laughed again. “Now it’s mad that I said it aloud.”

 _Goofball_. Traci thought despite several things happening at once. She scooted over sitting on her boyfriend’s thigh, wrapping her arms around his upper chest. He was still vibrating with laughter but the tremors decreased as his girlfriend made a move.

“Oh, get a room!” Cissie cried out loud blocking the pair out of her view.

“Gotta get a girlfriend.” Virgil muttered darkly, still watching the feed of Wonderbird. The two were at a standoff.

* * *

Tim knew this wasn’t going to be easy and that it wasn’t likely that it would end with ‘happily ever after’. Bruce warned him about the dangers of romance in their hero profession even with other heroes. Still, it didn’t stop him from trying or even continuing. His first love is standing before him, unsure of what’s next for them.

“Let’s take a break.” Cassie suggested. “We’re still here for each other as friends, but not a couple.”

Tim’s heart skipped a beat. “If there's ever a chance to possibly get back together too, can we not rule that out entirely?" His voice cracked. He didn’t want to hope or else ruin whatever they have or could have, couple or not.

Cassie gave a small, but beautiful smile and nodded. "Never say never, it's all up to circumstance". 

“To staying friends?” He managed to smile as well, albeit a little strained and offered a hand to Cassie.

She stared at it for a long second before walking to his side. Tim’s eyes followed her. She stopped looking at him blankly. Sky blue meeting dark blue.

“Cassie?” Tim said, but before he could formulate his next question he was in a position he didn’t think he would ever be. His now female friend had scooped him into her arms like a bride being carried by her life partner to their honeymoon. 

“Cassie, what are you-” 

Once again, he was cut off by Cassie this time by a kiss. A full mouth kiss, he returned full-heartedly. He had missed so much. Tim used every breathing technique at his disposal to make it last longer. Neither broke it off, until they were out of breath. They gasped for air like fish out of water. 

“You didn’t really think I let it end with a handshake, did you?” She said.

“I thought it was the right course of action!” He rushed. 

There was rarely a need for Cassie to carry him like this. She had flown him once, but that was with her arms around his waist. And it was amazing. He looked to the side to ‘regulate his thoughts, when he noticed something. Something he should have considered before changing the location for their much needed conversation.

“Not that I didn’t like it or anything, but can you put me down please?” He requested.

Cassie’s eyes reconnected with his eyes, glaring at him accusingly. “Is it embarrassing to be carried by your friend who is a girl and had been your girlfriend?”

“If it is embarrassing, it’s not because of the second half of the sentence.” Tim pointed with his eyes. Cassie followed them to a security camera hidden in a blind spot.

“Uh-huh.”

Tim recognized that look on her face. It wasn’t anger. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking of how funny it might be-”

“Cassie!”

“-to give everyone in the audience a live view.”

“Is this some sort of punishment?”

“No, this is for personal fun.” Cassie deadpanned. “The punishment is everyone else sharing it with I don’t know-”

 _I wish I had my mask on_. “Not to Dick or Babs! They’ll never let me live it down!”

“Well, that’s what friends do.” Cassie smirked.

Tim moaned. “I can’t tell if you’re mad or making fun of me.”

* * *

“You’re crying.” Jaime said to his crying girlfriend.

“I can’t help it. You heartless jerk.” Traci blubbered pounding her boyfriend’s chest.

“There, there _bonita_.” Jaime placated stroking her head.

The scene of Tim Drake in Cassie Sandsmark’s arms brought a combination of tears and laughter from the audience.

“I can’t believe this!” Virgil exclaimed, standing up suddenly.

“Can’t believe what V?” Gar asked.

“The fact they kissed despite ‘agreeing to not be together’?” Bart asked. He had seen enough soaps with Joan to get the big picture from the feed.

“No.”

“Cassie scooping up Tim in her arms like they’re a _principe y_ _princessa_ in fairy tales?” Ed asked.

Virgil laughed. “True, but I’m not surprised at that.”

“Then what?” Cissie asked gleefully.

“I bet you’re jealous that Tim gets a kiss from Cassie, while you are still single.” Stephanie mused.

“Thanks for reminding me.” Virgil muttered. “I meant how red Tim’s face is when he noticed the camera.”

“So crash, he’s as red as the Flash!” Bart expressed.

“I’d say redder if not as red as his Robin suit!” Virgil countered.

“Cassie looks like she’s up to no good.” Traci remarked then directed her gaze at Jaime. “Wonder what she’s got planned.”

Jaime chuckled. “I bet she’s going to come down here with Tim in her arms.”

“Is it always like this?” Cassandra asked, annoyed but also amused.

“Eh, more or less.” Gar answered, shrugging. He turned off the feed much to his friends’ protest.

* * *

[If you want to see the source site](https://alienhyena.tumblr.com/post/187222374669/cassie-carrying-tim-like-a-baby)

**Author's Note:**

> CF contributions (major ones):  
> \- Taking a Break: This was a much better choice for me. It still gave hope for a potential make up and realistic. CF gave a blur/summary as I typed it out.  
> \- "Grandmas vs Orangutans: Elders Gone Bananas": CF came up with the name when I was stumped to what video game the guys should be playing. I went wild coming up with what the gameplay could be like and the dialogue that went with it. I figure it would be a game that doesn't really make sense, but is fun to play anyways. It was a-peeling.  
> \- the pic and ending Wonderbird pose: CF showed me a pic of this and suggested that it would be a funny scene to put in. It really seemed like something Cassie would do and I had fun typing it out as did the rest of the crew.
> 
> My Notes:  
> \- Bart uses 'Gardita', addressing the celebrity couple in "Illlusion of Control". I figured it would be something that carries over to other couples he addresses, that Bart even uses them for non-romantic relationships seen in his 'cheesy' sports-commentating.  
> \- With 'Batman Inc.' being folded back into the League and Team I figured former members would be given back their original zeta-tube ID. Cassandra Cain aka Orphan would be assigned B36, after B34 El Dorado and B35 Cyborg since the Outsiders are considered part of the Team despite public heroing. This is not canon to the franchise, this is my interpretation.  
> \- Speaking of Cassandra, I do not know anything about her comic interpretations other than she also inherits the 'batgirl' mantle. From her only action scenes, I assumed she would be a girl/woman of few words and skilled in combative and detective work. I realized now my listed find maybe hard to get. I had thought of Tara (from intial scenes) from "Teen Titans The Judas Contract" when I gave her some dialogue and what further dialogue to give.  
> \- The whole 'Anti-Light' fiasco weighs heavy on former Team members who are Outsiders as shown and it becomes a common topic brought up, especially in relation to the main ship.  
> \- From other media Cissie and Bart have some kind of relationship. I would figure she would be someone who would go on board with Bart's antics being close to his age and even sharing similar personalities.  
> \- I figured Cassie and Traci have a strong friendship with everything that's happened in "Outsiders". Prior to the new squad they were the only females left, so to me it made sense.  
> \- I had wanted to sneak in the 'pumpkin joke' Roy made in "Private Security" as a jab at Dick's preferred time of day. I scrapped it for something else.  
> \- I feel so bad for putting Virgil through this again! For continuity's sake I went with the "gotta get a girlfriend" gag he repeats through "Illusion of Control". And failing to flirt with the newest member of the Team. I have an idea for a work to give him some much needed depth and a chance to highlight his good qualites. He does get a chance to shine in "Outsiders" but I could use more variety in his fight scenes like using 'taser punches'. I hope he gets more love in future seasons or other content.  
> \- I had a blast coming up with the dialogue in the hub scene with Traci and the guys, and the video game.  
> \- Ed and Gar were not present during the leaving scene in "Princes All", but they have definitely heard about it and probably did prior to a lot of events seeing how they are somehow still in contact. Due to their work and even maturity especially from "Invasion" I perceived that they would try to quell any huge arguments and offer meaningful insights.  
> \- After typing out the Wonderbird conversation, it came to me that it would be funny if the Team and Outsiders eavesdropped via security feed. The hub scene of featuring Violet, Tara and Forager's friendship was something that was added as it fit the flow.  
> \- Violet is still reeling from Brion's fall from hero. So seeing Wonderbird from the feed would be a bit of a 'shot thru the heart'. She would try stop the group from watching for privacy's sake, but in truth it's out of her own discomfort. Not saying, she should not be feeling it or doing it because of this. Tara comforts her and Forager follows out of concern for his first hive-drone.  
> \- Forager does the same stunt as he did in "Anti-Social Pathologies" watching the participants of Anti-Light team converse with their loved ones and allies.


End file.
